


Let’s keep this between the two of us

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Sam/Nate [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, drakecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Anon: Sam/Nate, “Let’s keep this between the two of us." M or E





	Let’s keep this between the two of us

Nathan’s breath had caught in his throat just as his cock was caught in Sam’s.  God, it was ecstasy.  Nothing could compare——the man he loved most in this world, alive, nonetheless, was in bed with him, finally.  He dropped his head back and moaned, bracing his arms to support his weight against the bed.

 

Nathan’s cock snaked out of Sam’s slick throat and his entire body convulsed at the sensation.  “Fuck, Sam, yes!”

 

“Careful, Nathan, you’re being a little loud,” Sam warned, pushing off of his knees and crawling onto the bed over his naked little brother, pushing their cocks together when their hips met.

 

Nathan froze: “Shit, Elena!” his voice was urgent, tight, and he tried to sit up.

 

Sam shushed him and kissed him deeply, chuckling at the intense, albeit not unexpected, reaction.  “Ssh, it’s alright, little brother,” he said.  Nathan felt Sam’s voice rumbling deep in his chest and the familiarity was calming.  “Let’s keep this between the two of us.  Ok?”  He watched Nathan’s face for an answer.

 

After a moment of hesitation Nathan nodded, though it was clear he was still unsure.  Sam leaned in and nuzzled his sand-paper stubbled cheek——they had time now, and Sam told him so.  That he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“Just,” a kiss, “between,” another one, “us.”

 

His heart skipped a beat when his little brother’s eyes fluttered closed and he reclined back to the bed.  “Ok.”

 

“Ok.”

 

With that settled Sam held his fingers to Nathan’s lips, asking for entrance.  Nathan parted them for Sam and he kissed, licked, and sucked at the rough and calloused digits; reaching his tongue deep in between his fingers and accidentally gagging himself several times before Sam pulled away.

 

Sam thought Nathan was beautiful:  the way his hips rose to meet his touch, how he opened himself up and held the backs of his thighs to give him more room, how he tried to stay as quiet as possible, but still desperate to show Sam how much this meant to him.

 

Each moment was more perfect than the last, and when his cock was finally lodged deep inside the most private and personal part of Nathan, he was in heaven.  Every thrust brought them closer together, every kiss intensified their blond, and when they reached their peak and rolled over the top together it was euphoria.

 

And it was just between the two of them.


End file.
